


And so the serpent fell for the Prince. //Regulus Black

by Jessicahbella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom, Regulus Black - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), first wizarding war, maruders, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicahbella/pseuds/Jessicahbella
Summary: Disclaimer// I do not support J.K Rowling or her views in anyway.The happiness and heartbreak of Dahlia Gaunt. Daughter of Morfin Gaunt who was incarcerated for the murder of his paternal family. Raised by a cruel and unloving mother, hogwarts was her only escape.That all changed of corse when she met Regulus Black.
Relationships: Hestia Flint/ Marlene McKinnon, Regulus black/ Dahlia Gaunt, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. 1972

First year

  
Dahlia Gaunt sat with her hands over her books and her leg bouncing up and down out of habbit, she'd never had this much freedom before. She watched all the kids saying there teary goodbyes to their families from the train and thought about how her mother had sent her alone and told her she needed to learn to do things herself, not that she ever had help from her anyway.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by the compartment door sliding open and a small blonde girl with big brown eyes and a nervous smile entered.

"Hi, your a first year aswell aren't you? Can I sit with you, it would be a good idea to buddy up before we get to hogwarts at least in my opinion anyway" she rambled on.

"That was a lot of words at once" dahlia spoke eyebrows raised.

"I know, apologies my dad says I have a habbit of talking to fast when I'm nervous, and I'm doing it again" she took a seat opposite and offered her hand.

"I'm Hestia Flint" her blonde waves were falling infront of her eyes.

"Dahlia Gaunt" the two girls shook hands.

They had a lot in common as it turns out, both girls were from pure blood families and both wanted to be placed in slytherin. The remaining time on the train consisted of them discussing which class they were most looking forward to and they compared spells that they already knew.

* * *

By the time all the fist years had got to the front of the great hall too be sorted the two girls although they looked like polar opposites Hestia with her bright and cheerful disposition and her short wave of blonde locks. Dahlia was the opposite guarded and blunt with her long dark ponytail that made her sharp bone structure and green eyes look elegant, where now attached at the hip.

They were both of corse sorted into slytherin and Hestia cheered with excitement when Dahlia joined her at the slytherin table. When they got to there dormitory they quickly chose beds next to eachother and settled in quickly so they could do more chatting together.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks later Dahlia was laying on a wall in the court yard watching the sky whilst Hestia went on and on about how her potions partner was evil, all because he thought it was hysterical to mess with her and hide the ingredients she needed.

"All's Im saying is, he's a black he shouldn't be wasting his time ruining my potions assignments" there was a brief pause.

"Lia" Dahlia rolled her eyes at the nickname her friend had gave her.

"What is it now, I think I've heard enough about..." Dahlia was cut of mid sentence.

"He's coming over here"

"Who is" she groaned sitting up and rubbing her eyes that where now a lighter shade of green from staring at the sun.

"Regulus, my potions partner"

Hestia looked around acting like she hadn't already seen him strutting over. Dahlia on the other hand looked directly at him earning her an elbow in the stomach from Hestia.

"Hestia, Slughorn wants you to go and see him about our work apparently it was bubbling Orange goo" the dark featured boy said rather lazily.

"And why can't you go" Hestia snapped.

"Because unlike you I have ambitions that I need to see too" he scoffed.

Hestia looked at her feet which of course did not sit right with her best friend.

"Don't talk to her like that you arrogant pig" Dahlia spoke standing inbetween her friend and the boy.

"Wow Hestia who's your gaurd dog"

Before she could even think for a second dahlia had her fist clenched and connecting with his nose, four Gryffindor second years where stood a a short distance away giggling. Now she may have been a first year student but she was a skilled witch for her age, just as the bloody nosed boy got his wand out to probably strike her with some jinx, she knocked away his wand without uttering a word. That made people crowd around.

"Let's go Lia" Hestia had her hand around Dahlias wrist dragging her behind.

Both the girls walked away and made there way to the girls toliets. They had realised that no one ever went in there anymore because of a ghost, merytle. Although she was actually quite nice.

"What are we doing" Dahlia protested

"You didn't tell me you could do magic without a wand"she practically shouted

"Well yeah my mum didn't really spend time with me she pawned me off on tutors and stuff" she shrugged.

"Well you'd think that this would be something your best friend would need to know" it was hard to take her serious with her luminescent glow that seemed to always be around her.

"Hestia chill out" Dahlia leaned back on to one of the sinks.

"Well is there any other bizzare but brilliant talents you want to warn me about" she had her hands on her hips and her brown eyes seemed to be glued on her friend.

"Not really, well actually I am a parselmouth"

"Oh yeah, I should of figured that one out myself you are a Gaunt" she giggled.

The two girls both clambered into one of the stalls that they'd discovered if you tap on certain tiles a secret passage way leads to the dungeons, that was much easier to get around rather than wondering around the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

After the incident between Dahlia and Regulus they'd both been given detention. The pair of them where in the potions classroom scrubbing the couldrens in silence, Dahlia could feel the awkwardness lingering in the air. She was going to just ignore it and carry on with her punishment until she looked over to Regulus, his usual arrogant smile faltered and she could tell almost instantly that she had to be the bigger person.

"I apologise for breaking your nose but no body speaks to my friend like that" she broke the silence.

"Well I've got to say it was one hell of a punch" this earned a smirk from her.

"The names Lia isn't it?" Regulus questioned.

"Dahlia actually" she sighed.

"I think I prefer Lia. I'm reg..." he was cut off.

"I know who you are" The two shook hands and got back to there punishment.

By the time they had finished Dahlia had realised that he wasn't so bad he just liked the attention.

Hestia was sitting on the couch in the common room reading a book on herbology minding her own buisness when she was all of a sudden interupted by an exhausted girl flopping onto her lap.

"Lia, how was it, you didn't get in too much trouble did you, I'm sorry for...." she was silenced with a pillow being thrown at her.

"I was going to tell you I missed you but the rambling I could do without"

"Sorry" she giggled.

"One good thing came out of this, I'm pretty sure no one will mess with you again"

"Not when my bestie has the best punch in the school anyway"

The two girls laughed and made there way to the great hall for dinner.

Dahlia didn't want to mention the fact that she didn't think regulus was evil but at dinner she couldn't help but look over too him whilst everyone was eating, (it was a good distraction she thought to herself.) It was like something was drawing her to him. It was not unnoticed on regulus's behalf either every time he would look up from his conversation with his friends he would catch her as she looked away, it was making her cheeks flood a rosey colour.

Hestia was still complaining about the fact it's unsanitary for owls to be flying in and out whilst people are eating, though the two girls where now in there dormitory bathroom. Dahlia was relaxing in a bath full of bubbles and Hestia sitting on the floor staring at the painting she'd drew in her notebook.

"Anyway why did you keep going crimson at dinner don't think I didn't notice that" 

"I was not!" the girl exclaimed.

"You where too, spill"

"I was just caught up in my thoughts" she thought playing it off would work.

"Yeah sure, you definitely fancy someone" hestia wiggled her brows.

"I do not, why would you even think that" she laughed.

Wanting to end the conversation dahlia ducked her head under the water. She couldn't possibly fancy Regulus Black could she.


	4. Chapter 4

Dahlia had spent the rest of the term avoiding regulus at all costs but she still caught herself staring in his direction whenever she had the chance. Of course Hestia had caught on but she didn't want to bring it up just incase she was wrong.

It was now the last day of term before Christmas break and the two girls where sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolate, you could see that Hestia was clearly more emotional out of the two she was almost crying because she didn't want to be separated from her new best friend.

"Okay Hestia i really have to go and see mcgonagall before we head out"

"Shall i come with you" 

"No Im only getting some stuff to study over break I'm not gonna get kidnapped on the way" 

"Fine, but if you do get kidnapped I'm keeping your stuff" she crossed her arms and poked out her tongue.

The majority of the time walking round the castle dahlia had the tendency to daydream, it was a big place and this made it seem smaller. This time however it was her downfall. As she was turning a corner she walked into someone's chest sending them both toppling to the ground. It took her a minute to snap back to reality and she almost spontaneously combusted, she was currently underneath regulus black their faces inches from each other. Hesitating she scrambled back pushing him off her.

"Do you not watch where your going all the time Lia or did you just need an excuse to be close to me" he smirked.

"Oh please you just nearly flattened me" she tightened her pony tail.

"This is the most you've spoke to me in weeks so I think I should start bumping into you more"

"Oh shut up regulus" 

Dahlia stood up and carried on towards the transfiguration classroom but was followed by regulus.

"So why have you been avoiding me, has your friend got something to do with it?"

"No, now can you leave me alone please I have things to do"

"Well can i help you with these mysterious things" he was now matching her stride.

"I'm just getting some extra work it's not too exciting"

"Well in that case Im coming"

The girl rolled her green eyes and looked away as her cheeks heated up and her mouth started in to a smile. She thought that once she'd got to the classroom he'd leave but he didn't. He waited on a the wall across from the classroom looking disinterested until Dahlia appeared through the door, he gave her a soft smile and she felt her stomach flipping unfamiliarly.

"You waited?" Her voice was tight.

"I did" 

"Why" she questioned quietly.

"Because, Dahlia Gaunt you intrigue me"

Regulus had his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he looked very disheveled his hands were blotted with ink and he seemed tired. 

"So, Regulus Black, what are you doing over Christmas" 

"Christmas is family time in our house, not that it's ever any fun"

"And why is that?"

"My brother, Sirius. He doesn't really follow the rules and that doesn't sit well with mother" he shrugged.

"Oh so your the good boy in your family I see" she proclaimed only half serious.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked taken back by the comment. Dahlia realised she may have struck a nerve and she softened her body language, and moved towards him.

"Sorry I didn't mean that the way it came out, I know how cruel mother's can be trust me"

"It's fine" his jaw was clenched and he was doing all he could to avoid eye contact.

"I'm also sorry for avoiding you, just figured that was the easy thing to do, I'm not used to having... friends I guess"

"We don't have to be friends, I just want to get to know you" his eyes where now trained to the floor.

"Well, if you keep up this act you might just be suprised" 

She reached up towards him and he looked up, meeting her gaze. Regulus almost thought she was reaching for his face but she didn't, she placed her hand on his tie and fixed it so it looked neat. Neither of them realised they were already at the slytherin common room. 

As they both went there separate ways Dahlia let out a low sigh.

"Goodbye regulus" 

"See you after Christmas Lia"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW- hinting at an eating disorder in this chapter.

Returning to hogwarts was a chaotic experience to any average witch or wizard, for Dahlia Gaunt it was even worse. Her best friend Hestia was continuing to grill her with questions about her Christmas even though they had written to each other on several occasions. She felt almost guilty for not telling her about the moment she had with regulus before they left.

"Well I know I already told you about what happened on Christmas Eve with the whole mince pie situation with my nan but I just have to tell you again" Hestia rambled on.

Meanwhile Dahlia was sitting at the foot of her bed looking out the window her leg bouncing up and down. She wasn't sure how to act when she eventually had to see regulus again. She had always been taught to push down any emotions and up until now she'd done it with ease, but there was just something about him that she couldn't get out of her head.

"Helloooo, earth to Lia" her thoughts where cut short.

"I'm sorry what did you say"

"We're going to miss the feast let's go" 

And her small frame was being dragged by her friend who had suddenly acquired super human strength because of The thought of her food.

The great hall was full of chatter and people excited to see there friends again, the conversation seemed to stop as dumbledore gave his start of term welcome back speech. The whole time Dahlia's eyes unwillingly scanned the table for his dark brown curls. 

Sure enough there he was, regulus black. He was laughing and whispering with his friends until he felt her warm gaze, there eyes met for a second before Dahlia looked away. 

"And may the feast begin!" Dumbledore bellowed throughout the hall.

Turkey, potato's, broccoli even sprouts the food looked good no body could deny that, everyone tucked in. Dahlia plated up bits of food and carried on her conversation with Hestia who was currently stuffing her face with peas.

Not many people had ever cared about Dahlia so she'd often learnt ways to deal with things on her own, one of those things was her diet. The majority of the time she hated to eat infront of people. At home the house elves made the food and she ate alone so most nights she'd hardly touch her food and no body cared. At school on the other hand she liked to seem normal, so she'd cut up her food to make it seem like she was eating and if anyone looked for too long she'd pop a little in her mouth. It was quite easy to get away with considering her best friend was a good talker, it took the attention off the fact she wasn't actually eating anything. 

After Hestia had finished both girls made there way back to the dormitory for the night. It was the fist night back so they decided to have a sleepover, even though their beds where right next to each other it only seemed fair for them to sleep in the same bed so they could talk and catch up on Hestia's homework all night.


	6. Chapter 6

For a few days it was quite easy for Dahlia to avoid Regulus, she spent all her time with Hestia and most people couldn't handle her hyperactive ways so they were alone most of the time. That was until Hestia started falling behind in herbology and she was given a designated second year to help her study, Dahlia just about got along with people from her own house so the fact that her best friend now had to spend time with a Gryffindor kind of stung her a little.

The sun was about to set and the scent of damp grass lingered in the air. There was a spot just off the school grounds that dahlia favoured for being alone, she knew she would get in trouble if a teacher found her but she didn't care the view was worth it.

"Fancy seeing you so far away from Hestia for a change" a familiar voice came from behind her.

"She's being tutored, what do you want regulus?" Dahlias tone was more a growl than anything else.

"I wanted to see you"

"And why would you ever want to do that" she closed the book she was reading and turned to face the boy.

"Like I said last term, you intrigue me"

"Go on then" she gestured for him to sit.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until the sun had almost fully disappeared.

"How was your Christmas?" regulus asked nervously.

"Morbid and lonely, Nothing new there. How about yours?" 

"Dramatic to say the least" he scratched the back of his head and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

"We're not just going to trade depressing family stories are we?" Dahlia half laughed.

"Well then Lia what can we do that isn't depressing" he inched closer to her.

"Hmm... we could take a page out of Hestias book, ask me a question"

Regulus' face showed that the wheels in his brain where obviously turning. He decided on starting small nothing too intrusive.

"What is your favourite colour?" His eyes lit up.

"Green, dark green, whats yours?"

"Black" he grinned.

They played the question game until the moon was out and they thought it would be best to head back, Dahlia had her back against the trunk of the tree and somehow regulus had ended up with his head placed in her lap. At first she felt rather uncomfortable and almost scooted away with him there but after a while it was like he'd always been there.

"We must do that again sometime" regulus laughed as they where almost at the dungeons.

"Well let's just say you didn't make me want to rip my hair out, so I'd consider it" she said smiling.

"Now that your pet sunflower has other friends maybe you can make some time for me?" That earns him a slap on the arm.

"She's not my pet, she's just a happy person. As for me making time for you... if your lucky I might." She winked playfully.

Once she was back in her dorm Hestia wasted no time talking about her study session she also couldn't stop talking about her tutor Marlene McKinnon, apparently she was excellent.


	7. Chapter 7

Hestia had actually became quite close with Marlene to the point that she now wanted to go and watch her quidditch matches, Dahlia of course was dragged along too. She didn't mind though because regulus was always at the slytherin games to watch his cousin Narcissa. By some luck the match she was currently being coerced into going too was slytherin vs gryffindor.

It was usually a little odd seeing a slytherin cheering for the opposing team but Hestia couldn't care less she just loved being involved. Dahlia taking a liking to Regulus had gone unnoticed too her best friend she thought, but she seemed too preoccupied to care.

"I don't mind, you can go and find him if you want" Hestia said in a rush her eyes still on the pitch.

"Find who, what are you talking about" dahlias leg started to bounce instinctively.

"You know who... Regulus. I'm not stupid Lia I know you fancy him, now off you go before your eyes pop out of your head from scanning the crowd" the blonde girl giggled.

With a nod and a squeeze of the hand Dahlia started to make her way threw the rows of benches filled with slytherin students. It was never hard to spot him because his eyes were already following her, when she finally found him her stomach filled with butterflies (which was an entirely new feeling) at his smile. He was sitting with one of his friends Barty Crouch, he was slightly rough around the edges and liked to cause trouble but he was okay once you'd spent time with him and Dahlia wanting to spend her free time with Regulus usually ended up stuck with Barty too.

"Well if it isn't the serpent princess" Barty let out in a throaty voice.

"I've told you to stop calling me that" dahlia replied hitting him with a rolled up magazine.

"Now now you too don't bite eachothers heads off" Regulus laughed.

Over the course of the last few weeks Dahlia had gotten used to being called Lia it seemed to be catching on no thanks to Hestia, so gaining a new nickname was irritating.

"I don't know why people come to these things, it's barbaric, futile and pointless. Not to mention it is absolutely freezing out" Dahlia shivered.

"It's exciting when you get into it I promise and as for it being freezing, here" Regulus took off the coat he had been wearing and wrapped it around Dahlia.

"Well that's my que to leave, I'm going to find Severus, see you later Reg" Barty anounced as he got up and wondered off.

Most of the alone time they had they spent asking each other the most rediculous questions, like honestly I doubt regulus was ever going to need to know that her favourite creature was (it was a niffler). The one thing Dahlia never pressed on with him was talking about his family, it was a sore subject for her so it must have been for him too.

"So i take it Hestia didn't have anything to say about you coming over here" regulus said as the game was coming to an end.

"Well shes caught on to the fact your my uhm... friend. Plus she wants to be friends with half bloods and gryffindor's so she really doesn't get a say on the matter"

"I don't know why she still doesn't like me I mean i have been nice to her since you punched me in the face" he raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Hey you deserved it, and besides what would you do without me now" she nudged him as they walked down the stairs.

"True. Anyway where is she anyway?"

Dahlia looked around outside but couldn't see the usual glowing aura that surrounded her friend.

"Probably gone to give commiserations to McKinnon, that was an excellent win for slytherin if I do say so myself"

"Like you even knew what was going on, come on let's go back to the common room" regulus held out his arm for her to hold on to she took it reluctantly at first, it felt strange all the physical contact that she'd had lately but she was starting not to hate it.


End file.
